generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Exponentially Variegated Organism
'''E.V.O.s '''are organisms that have had their intracellular-nanites activated. Five years prior to the start of the series, a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating the subject into a monster known as an E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). Most E.V.O.s are mindless creatures that know only destruction until they are cured, posing a threat to human survival. Other E.V.O.s have retained their minds and use their abilities however they choose, like Circe or Peter Meechum. To combat the E.V.O. threat, the organization known as Providence was created to combat them. Apparently, all E.V.O.s are stronger than humans and can survive things well beyond the capacity of normal human beings with no visible injuries. Most of them could even withstand conventional weapons like bullets or missiles without being hurt at all. E.V.O.s as individuals have their own unique powers like plant control (Van Kleiss), teleportation (Breach), sonic screams (Circe), fire & ice generation (Multi-headed E.V.O.), etc. While the majority of transformations can be cured by Rex or other methods, a few are incapable of being cured. To see the unnamed E.V.O.s that are usually seen in only one episode see One Time E.V.O.s. The Petting Zoo has its own list of E.V.O.s. Types of E.V.O.s Human E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s all started off as regular humans, but once thier Nanites activated, they were mutated. Most Humanoid E.V.O.s still have a relatively human appearance, although the changes can be quite noticeable. (I.E. Breach's extra limbs and Circe's transforming mouth.) though these that have just been described are very rare. Usually human E.V.O.'s are mindless monsters that look nothing or close to nothing to what they did before turning and attack anything including former friends and family ( i.e. the Spider E.V.O. and Father Jose). Animal E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s are very similar thier human counterparts. They started off as regular animals but changed once their Nanites were activated. Some became physically superior and also more agressive while some (Such as Bobo) gained an immense intellectual boost. The mutations are exponential. Arthropod E.V.O.s These are E.V.O.s with arthropod characteristics, such as insect-like qualities. They can dangerous because individual members of the swarm are connected; an entire nest will go E.V.O. if one submits to change. Examples include Swarmers, Lomitles, and the flea E.V.O. seen in the begining of The Hunter. Plant E.V.O.s These E.V.O.s were simple plants until thier nanites activated. They seem to have been mutated into carnivorous plants such as Blinky. Incurable E.V.O.s These are E.V.O. whose nanites have changed them beyond repair, or have evolved beyond the current curing methods. Examples include: Spider E.V.O., Cricket, Tuck, Sqwydd etc. Virus E.V.O.s Microscopic organisms that have been altered by the nanites and develop a form of commensulistic symbiosis with their host usually other E.V.O.s. They will do anything possible to protect the host, and in turn, to protect themselves.The only example of this bizzare Symbiosis is the Plague E.V.O. featured as the main antogonist of the episode Plague. E.V.O empires There are so many E.V.O.'s in the world that some have banded togeather to creat communities, colonies, ecosystems, even countries. Usually in an E.V.O. empire one human E.V.O. rules by keeping their consious mind and minipulating/ controling the other instict driven E.V.O.'s to do their bidding, four have been shown Quarry (criminal empire in Hong Kong disbanded in Rabble). No-Face (The Bug Jar), Van Kleiss (Abysus), Serg (Equania), and Breach (Greenville, Ohio). Quarry.jpg NoFace.png Abysus.png The largest said in the series is Equania which is twice the size of Texas located in the North Pacific and made up the combined amount of trash in the Pacific ocean which thanks to ocean currents have horded most ,if not all the nanites from the event that have landed in the ocean and all the garbage and pollution from human settlements on land,because of the unusual amount of nanites from the currents the number of E.V.O's have skyrocketed creating new species. At an unknown time Serge who was human,was randomly transformed from an everday person into an E.V.O, like any other, but unusually he both kept his sentient mind and his sanity. Soon after he realised he had more in common with these new aquatic animals than people and used their natual instincts to build the city out of the garbage that congrigated there and turned it into coral and used E.V.O.anenomies to turn both plastics and organic left over garbige into food and energy for the city and to clean the ocean. Equaniea is the least known E.V.O. empire to date as only 2 people outside of Equania itself know of it's existant and they have sworn to secrecy once they knew that Serge only wanted to be left alone and clean the ocean. Another known E.V.O. empire is Abysus, It is 10 miles wide and is located in an unspecified location, likely somewhere in Europe. It was the site of the event where everthing there has an abundance of nanites even the soil, quite possibly the home of the very first E.V.O.'s including Rex once upon a time. Since it is the site of the event most if not all of the human population was turned and those who didn't, were either evacuated or were killed. It's leader is Van Kleiss he played an unknown part in the event and was there when it happend, After the event he eventually took control of the E.V.O. population and whatever government was left of Abysus declaring it a safe place for E.V.O.'s. Soon after the E.V.O. population continued to increase. Abysus has it's own army one a large force of mindless beasts and a much smaller and more intelligent special unit, the Pack. Abysus is the most confontatinal and aggessive E.V.O. empire and also the most known as of the UN feasco as it is now not only a enimy of Providence but the world. Abysus is also infested with highly unstable nanites. Van Kleis's body acts has a stabaliser and assures that the nanites dont run rampant. With his temporary death the naities go out of control and start devouring everything. Another empire that has made itself a pain to Providence is Run by Quarry (See Rabble for details) located in Hong Kong, while he doesn't control the city itself he was the prominent leader of Hong Kong Recognizing the value of E.V.O.'s in such matter's he assembled a crime empire made of E.V.O.'s his empire was disbanded in Rabble. Another E.V.O. empire is the Bug Jar. The Bug Jar is what Providence has named it, is the size of a large city. it is the former site of the city of Kiev Russia. The city that is now known only as the Bug Jar occured shortly after the Nanite Event where the Earth's magnetic fields funneled a huge amount of unstable nanites from the event that was in the atmosphere to the city turning the majority of its people into E.V.O.s. Because of the early period of the Bug Jar event Providence if it exsisted at that time was ill equiped to handle the amount of E.V.O.s so they got as many people out as they could and sealed off the city and put a giant force field dome over the city and renamed it the Bug Jar. The dome that is covering the Bug Jar is one way anything can get in but they can't get out. It's leader is no-face, A four armed E.V.O that has no face and uses telepathy to not only control other E.V.O.s but enter their minds and that of other people. While the Bug Jar is the smallest shown and least potenially dangerous. It's E.V.O population rivals that of any other empire and it is also fairly well known considering it could have been the very reason for Providence's existence or at the very least it's first assignment. Much like The Bug Jar, Greenville Ohio is a city that has been over-run by E.V.O.s unlike Abysus and The Bug Jar however, Greenville was trapped in a pocket Dimension by Breach for use as her personal Dollhouse and has been populated by E.V.O.s Breach Kidnapped for use as "Toys". Curing Curing E.V.O.s seems to be the primary reason that Providence views Rex as their secret weapon, since he has the ability to use his own nanites to extract and deactivate the nanites infecting other E.V.O.s. Apparently, other methods of curing them seem to exist since Doctor Holiday said her sister was an incurable. Though, Rex asked if he could help, suggesting he had never before tried and that Providence has some other method of curing an E.V.O, or a way to test whether Rex could cure E.V.Os or not. Although the events of episodes since then have disproved this suggesting that there is some other method of telling when "incurable" nanites are present. This is further supported by Van Kleiss saying he was incurable and Rex saying his new nanites weren't. While an E.V.O., Peter Meechum had the power to stop Rex from curing him until he was willing to be cured. Apparently, an E.V.O. has to wish to be cured, according to Rex and Doctor Holiday. Or unaware they will be cured, such as with Knuckles. Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O. Species Category:Arthropoid E.V.O.s Category:Nanites